1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communication devices and more particularly to wireless communication devices having Internet browser capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and two way messaging devices, have had the ability to receive data and/or voice messages sent from a wireless communication system, and perform standard functions in response to message receipt such as storing the message, displaying the message, or alerting the user of receipt of the message. Data messages are typically a numeric message such as a phone number, or an alphanumeric message containing one unique piece of information such as “meeting in my office at 6:00 pm.”
The user is alerted of receipt of a new message by an audible alert or a vibratory alert. The display of many wireless communication devices today includes a message indicator for each message it has received and stored in memory. This message indicator allows a quick view for the user of how many messages are in the wireless communication device and also allows the user to quickly pick a message to view. The display further can include a call receipt message indicating to the user a new call is being received and/or the source of the new call.
Today, methods and systems have been developed in an attempt to satisfy the increasing demand for information, multimedia and other communication services on wireless communication devices. One of the most popular techniques of obtaining these services is through the Internet. The Internet is collection of over 25,000 computer networks connected through a communication backbone (NSFNET backbone) funded by the National Science Foundation (NSF) and is currently managed by Advanced Network System (ANS). A subscriber obtains an account with an organization's host computer (server) that is connected to the Internet through one or more networks. Traditionally, the subscriber is connected to the server through telephone lines using a personal computer (PC) and a modem. As use of the Internet becomes more popular, different methods of accessing the Internet have been developed. For example, users can access the Internet using a wireless communication device.
Internet enabled wireless devices such as cellular telephones and two way messaging devices, for example, can include a browser application with the same functionality as a browser application traditionally installed within a fixed device such as a personal computer. One key concern to both the network service providers and the individual subscribers is restriction of access to unauthorized or unacceptable Internet websites. It is further desirable to provide such restriction using a customizable, flexible, system, which does not limit transportability among the various wireless communication devices.